


from beginning to end 至始至终03

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [3]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	from beginning to end 至始至终03

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局

郊外湖边的山丘上，白色北欧风格的古堡是Odinson家族聚会、度假的专用之处！因为家族女主人的诞辰，今天它被装扮的像是爱丽丝仙境中的城堡一样，格外美丽！

Sif向来都是个女强人，什么事情在她手里都能有条不紊的进行着。当然，除了他的老板Thor Odinson先生。

巴黎的拍卖会已经结束了3天，但是他依然没有归来，只是在电话中草草敷衍着说，生日当天肯定到！然后，就没有然后了！

“我的好姑娘，不要在忙了！看！这里已经很漂亮了！我很满意！”Frigga走过来温柔的握着Sif的手，这几天因为自己的生日宴会，这位姑娘真是费尽心思的帮她搭理，折让Frigga很是感动

 

“您能满意我很高兴！”对于Frigga的夸奖，Sif表示很自豪

“要是我的儿子能有你一半的体贴，那该有多好！”是呀，他的儿子Thor，现在Odinson家的掌权人，天天忙的连人影都见到，有时候连Frigga都在想，在自己还年轻的时候真应该再多生几个孩子！

“是谁在惦念着我？”话音刚落，Thor就出现在了眼前，他走到Frigga身前紧紧的的拥抱住他的母亲，亲吻着她的脸庞

 

“对不起，回来的有些晚，但还好及时！”Thor跃跃欲试的拿出他为母亲准备的礼物，一个深蓝色方形的盒子

 

“相信你一定会喜欢！看.........”盒子被打开，里面是一条金色多链条交织的项链，它的工艺精湛而复杂，上面雕刻着复古的欧式花纹，每根金色链条的交织处都镶嵌着一颗精巧的绿宝石，而在那些链条交汇处的最中央是一颗棱形的祖母绿宝石。那种绿很特别，就像是森林中精灵们的智慧结晶！

 

“天啊！是绿地精灵！你知道吗？大自然中绿地的珍宝，世上仅存，绝不会有第四块出现的绿宝石，它们分别被镶嵌在项链、耳环和戒指上，被誉为精灵的产物！你是怎么找到它的！”Frigga的表情既惊讶又欢喜，他的儿子从来都没有让他失望过，甚至会带来很多的惊喜！

 

“哦，为了我的母亲大人！我的女神！用心总会能找到的！”Thor像是个需要母亲夸奖的孩子般，那样子得意的很

 

“我真是太开心了，我今天就要戴上它！”

 

“当然，能得到您的佩戴，是它的荣幸！”

 

Frigga拿着Thor的礼物回房间准备试戴一下，刚走没一会......Sif就满脸疑惑的走了过来

 

“我记得拍卖会上拍的是戒指呀？！”

 

“这个事情说来话长了，为了搞到那条项链我真是累坏了！我要赶紧去洗个澡换身衣服”很明显的敷衍，Thor根本不给Sif再继续追问下去的机会，直接就跑了

 

“阿！我也得赶紧回去收拾一下！还有去取给夫人的礼物”当Sif转过身眼神刚看向Fandral的时候，他就像有预知一般，急忙找了借口转身就跑

 

“绝对有事情！”Sif这样想着，但也是一头的雾水搞不明白

Frigga的生日宴会很温馨、很幸福！参加的基本上也都是Odinson家里的人，和一些老朋友！当天晚上Frigga带上了儿子送给她的绿地精灵，真的是好看极了！  
Frigga天生美貌，即使现在岁月的痕迹已经爬上了她的脸庞，但她依然是美丽的！母亲在Thor的眼中几乎是完美的！她美丽、睿智、优雅而高贵！有这样的母亲Thor一向引以为傲，所以导致他在选择配偶上多多少少有了参照、但是世上能有几个像Frigga这样的人。Thor想他的父亲一定是上辈子拯救过宇宙吧！Thor看着Frigga开心的样子以及胸前那魅惑的绿宝石...不知道为什么，Thor突然想起了Loki，一定是那个宝石的颜色像极了Loki的眼睛！想到这里Thor毫不遮掩的笑了起来

没过几日，Loki就主动邀请了Fandral来到自己在纽约新购置的别墅做客！老朋友叙旧...当然只是个幌子，Loki真正的目的是Thor那天在拍卖会临走时的“邀请”！Loki不是个傻子，这邀请有可能是Thor为了调戏自己随口说的，就算是真的.....天上没有凭空掉馅饼的事情，自己肯定也要为此付出点什么吧！那些Alpha都是这样贪婪的、渴望着自己！虽然那天Thor对他表现出的态度和其他Alpha不一样，没有那种狂热的追求！但最后短短几分钟的近距离接触中，让Loki清楚的感知到了Thor对自己的欲望

“Loki、说实话吧！你找我来绝对不是叙旧这么简单吧”从Loki主要邀请自己来做客的时候，Fandral就清楚的知道Loki心里的小算盘，坐在这里闲聊家常...这不是Loki所擅长的

 

“当然是老朋友间的叙旧，以及......对未来发展，甚至是合作的前期探讨”

 

“要是这个样子，我觉得应该叫Thor一起来！他一定很乐意”Fandral心想，和自己出门前Thor说的一样，Loki一定会提到合作军火生意的事，原本以为Thor只是在逗Loki玩？没想到Thor连合作计划都想好了！并告诉自己，要是Loki真的想合作，他随时都可以出面商谈

 

“哦！不......Thor Odinson可能会是我未来的合作伙伴，但你才是我的朋友？不是吗？我不是很相信他，我觉得他是有预谋的！虽然我真的很想做这笔生意，但却不想为此做出太大的牺牲！你懂吗？”Fandral当然懂Loki所说的“牺牲”，他美貌的皮囊值得他如此谨慎，以及去诋毁任何一个有那种邪恶念头的Alpha

 

“也许你之前遇到的Alpha都是有那种有邪恶想法的人，但是Thor和他们不一样，真的！Loki，你是我从小一起长大的朋友，Thor也是我出生入死的兄弟！我了解你、也了解Thor！他绝对不是你想象中的那种、我保证！”

 

Loki当晚离开拍卖会的时候就找人调查了Thor，报告内容和他的Odinson家族一样强大、优秀！然而Thor Odinson在感情方面却出奇的简单，他有过一个平民出身的女朋友，一个Beat！很难想象Odinson家族为什么会同意他这种任意妄为的选择？！但最后他们还是和平分手了！然后在接下来的几年中Thor Odinson没包养过情人，也没什么感情绯闻、剩下的基本都是一些生意场上的逢场作戏，作为一个Odinson家族新掌权的单身Alpha来说，Loki表示也算正常！但是也不免往糟糕的方向试想着Thor Odinson是不是性能力上有什么问题？........

 

“其实Thor很认真的考虑过这次合作，甚至想好了方案！只要你想，你们就可以坐在一起好好的谈谈！我发誓！以我的人格担保，他绝对不会伤害你！”Fandral难得的很认真，Loki当然相信他，因为Fandral从来没有伤害和欺骗过自己

 

“好吧！鉴于你诚恳的一再担保！我可以和Thor Odinson坐下来认真的谈谈，但是你要告诉他，也请他拿出诚意来，最基本的态度就是尊重我！”Loki想起了自己和Thor的第一次见面，那简直是个噩梦！虽然Thor Odinson的信息素闻起来很刺激，但自己不想在他面前示弱，脚软到无法站立...这样真的很羞耻

 

“我代表Thor向你保证！Loki”

 

马上要入秋的纽约依然有些闷热、虽然下着小雨但也不见一丝的凉爽之意！坐了将近1小时的车程，Thor终于到了和Loki约见的目的地。

一栋黑色有着英国庄园风格的古宅呈现在Thor的眼前，明显这里和之前Fandral去的不是一个地方，而且风格上更像是个私人会所，没有任何的家居感！果然一进门就应征了这一点

“你好，Odinson先生，Laufeyson少爷已经在2楼等候您多时了”说完话，这名有点像服务生的人就引领着Thor到了二楼，走过长长的走廊，在最里面转角的位置，有一扇金边的双开木门。门的中间部分是深绿色绒面的软包布面，Thor心想Loki真是爱死了绿色！

 

服务生在没有敲门的情况下，就推开了房间的大门！于是Thor在第一时间内，就看到了房间里躺在躺椅上正在看书的Loki。他的样子有些慵懒，白色丝质的衬衫外穿着修身的黑色西服马甲，外搭了一件墨绿色的丝绒外套长袍，袍子很长以至于一半拖在了地毯上。Loki笔直的鼻梁，精致的侧脸，以及领口微微敞开漏出的白皙脖颈，Thor不可思议的看着这个让他多年以后也会回想到的情景，真是终身难忘！

Loki似乎没有在意站在门口人，继续看着他手中的书！即使听着对方由远而近的脚步，Loki也没有抬起眼皮看过他半眼...这样的忽视让Thor有些隐隐的烦躁！直到他坐在了Loki斜对面的沙发上

 

“莎士比亚文集？没想到你居然喜欢这个”Thor没有想要冒犯或者是嘲笑的意思，他只是感到有一些意外

 

Loki慢条斯理的合上书、坐起身！然后稍微整理了一下长袍的马甲和衬衫

 

“你好Odinson先生，没想到我们这么快就又见面了”那双一直没有抬起的绿眼睛，此刻终于对上了Thor的眼神，Loki能看出对方一瞬间眼角流露出来的喜悦

“再次见到你，我也很高兴，Loki......”听到Thor这么熟络、亲切的称呼自己，Loki还是有些不喜欢。但Thor知道Loki的那些小脾气和无意义的傲娇，看他现在有些紧皱的眉头就知道了，于是没等对方开口再拒绝自己...Thor就先提出了抗议

 

“哦，Loki不要这样！要是想真心实意的一起合作、赚钱！首先就要放下那些成见，我们不是敌人，好吗！可能今天过后我们就合作伙伴了，甚至还要同生死、共患难！”看着Loki渐渐舒展开的眉心...Thor接着说道

“所以忘掉那些没必要的称呼，你可以直接叫我Thor，就像你叫Fandral那样！”

 

“好吧！但前提是我们可以一起合作，成为同伴”Loki微微退让了一步，要是能达成合作，他不在乎对方怎么称呼自己，也不在乎怎么称呼对方

 

“Loki，我可是带着诚意来的，我相信自己的诚意能打动你！”Thor很自信，他信心满满，势在必得！

“那天离开巴黎之后，我了解了一下比利时那个叫Arno家伙原先做的生意路线。的确他们的组织做这行很久了，虽然在经营范围和交易项目上规模不算大，但是在边路运输范围内做的很成熟！当然，现在这个项目到了你的手里，你帮着Baird谋反坐上了老大位置，他兑现了对你的承诺，但是在这条军火线上的老人...从中层到底层，相信你现在肯定是头疼的很吧？毕竟在他们看来，你是个空投有名无实的领导者！虽然Arno不在了，但他们都不傻！他们听从Baird的安排让你使唤，但他们都有自己的小心思不是吗？”Thor调查的很清楚，他有这个能力，毕竟Thor Odinson是军火生意圈子中的帝王，到处都有他的眼线

“看来你调查的很清楚！相信你...不单单只调查了这些吧？！”Loki心想着自己的奇闻异事肯定不少，估计现在Thor Odinson全知道了！就算这样？他还是想和自己合作？毕竟自己翻脸的本事比翻书还快，随时都能在背后捅他一刀，Thor Odinson不怕自己会背叛他吗？

“与你合作，我当然要做好功课！你很在意这件事吗？”Thor看出了Loki的心思，但是他不在乎

“不！毕竟我也做了一些对你的调查！”Loki的表情平淡，但却带着一丝火药味

 

“哦！那希望没被你抓住什么小辫子”玩笑般的口吻，Thor弯起眼睛笑的像个孩子

 

“你可以，继续说下去...”Loki示意Thor继续，他不想浪费多余时间和他打嘴仗

“我看中了你手里边路运输的渠道，虽然我的渠道也很多，但是对于成本低的生意来说...你的渠道更适合，省下来的钱可以算做对你的额外报酬，商品销售完的利润再另分！”Thor很爽快，又不吝啬的说出了他能给出的条件

“Why？怎么看......这买卖都不是一件能让你盈利的事？你总得图点什么吧？”Loki有些懵了！他不明白！甚至怀疑Thor是不是又在耍他！

 

“我当然有利可图！我可以得到你的信任，成为你可靠的后盾，我们一起进退、变得更亲密！我觉得这是一个机会，一个可以让你，Loki Laufeyson走近我身边的机会，这不是很值得吗！”

 

在Thor说完这番话后，Loki居然笑了！不是那种嘲讽或挑衅的笑，是开心自然流露出来的笑意，这让Thor看的有些着迷，要是可以他愿意一辈子都让Loki这样开心的笑着

“你看！你笑起来的样子真好看，这就算是我其中盈利的一部分，我觉得很值得！”

 

“但是你要知道！我可能不会记得你一分的好、或是一分的情意！这可能只是你的一厢情愿，你不觉得很吃亏吗”Loki用食指摩擦着嘴边，提醒着Thor这可能是个肉包子打狗的事情（一去不复返）

 

“没关系，我心甘情愿！我Thor Odinson不是那种输不起的人！这点请你放心”

 

事情进展的很顺利，只用了不到2小时，Thor和Loki就签订好了合同！当Thor离开古宅的时候，外面的雨已经停了！他迈着雀跃的步伐上了车！

 

“看你的表情就知道事情进展得不错！”Fandral一直坐在车里等Thor回来，之所以没跟着一起进去...是因为他可不想万一事情崩了自己在中间两边为难，但现在看到Thor的心情不错，他也松了一口气

 

“当然！你看！”Thor递过刚刚签好的合同给Fandral看

“......老天！这样的条件！傻子才会不同意吧！不过Thor...不是我有意给你泼冷水，万一你所做的一切Loki不领情怎么办？我可太了解Loki这个没心没肺的小骗子了！”

 

“Loki也同样提醒和试探过我，可是这一切真的都是我自愿的！为了让他放宽心，别有什么后顾之忧，我告诉他自己不是输不起的人，不可能会伤害他！一再的保证！”Thor回忆着刚才和Loki谈判的情景，自己真是用尽了真诚才感化他签下了合同......Thor想着、想着，突然得意般的上扬起嘴角

 

“不过，我忘记告诉Loki了，失败这种事在我Thor Odinson的概念里不复存在！”

“上帝啊！我就知道！你们简直就是豺狼虎豹！我觉得自己马上可要被你们坑惨了！”Fandral拍着自己的脑门，这下好了！看来他不得不为自己再准备一本新护照了！等到Thor示爱不成、Loki翻脸不认人的时候，难保Thor不会极端的采取什么手段....况且Loki也不是什么省油的灯！估计自己就要亡命天涯，远离这是是非非了！  
现在Fandral真是悔到肠子都要青了，为什么要介绍他们两个认识？！何苦那？！人间真是不值得呀！不值得呀！


End file.
